The Captain and the Lost Boy
by Space.Boy.Lost
Summary: Since three months prior to this night, Killian and Peter have been meeting in the forest regularly to see each other, but in the space of that time, they have only managed a few hugs and kisses. Tonight, they take their relationship to new heights, and discover new things about love, lust, and each other. Rated M for heavy smut and language. 16 and up ONLY, please.


**"The Captain and the Lost** **Boy"**

Peter watched as Killian slashed his way through the foliage below with a long, thick blade. The light of the pixies, and that of the moon, seemed to illuminate every curve and crest of the man that wasn't covered by his sailor's blouse, which was unbuttoned to expose his bare chest. Peter had often dreamt of running his hands down that part of the man's body as Killian claimed what was rightfully his.

Suddenly, Killian stopped, about twenty yards away from where the boy sat perched in the tree. The man turned and flashed a sly grin at Peter's general direction. "I know you're here, boy," He said. He tossed his blade to the ground, and proceeded to remove his blouse. "What's say you and I play a little game, hm? I know you love games..."

Peter stood and floated down from his vantage point, his green stained feet touching gently to the ground. "Just like that, huh?" He asked, copying the captain's smirk. He cocked his eyebrow mischievously, watching with a great deal of humor as the captain looked away, a blush flooding his cheeks. "Don't do that," He said, quickly glancing at the boy, then looking away again.

"Oh, I thought this was supposed to be a game," Peter whispered as he neared closer to Killian. "And in a game, you're supposed to play. Would you like to play with me, captain?" He reached out and touched Killian's chest, his fingers whispering over the man's bare skin. Killian tilted his head back and sighed, allowing the pleasure from just this one touch to take control of him.

"Good form?" Peter chuckled as he dragged his hands down to Killian's midsection, drawing him closer. The salty brine of the sea that clung to the man's skin, mixed with his sweat and a bit of dirt from the day's work excited him greatly.

"Yes," Killian groaned. "Very good form. Proceed."

By this time, Peter had snaked his left arm around the captain's waist, while his right hand went up to his throat. "I heard a rumor," He whispered. "That you are very keen on foreplay. Tell me... How does this make you feel?"

"Oh godsss..." Killian said, tiling his head back and allowing Peter to choke him harder.

"Would you like me to continue?" Peter asked in a sultry voice, running his lips up the captain's neck.

"Yesss..." Killian moaned. "Please..."

Within the space of a few seconds, Peter had Killian against the nearest tree, and began to explore his body with his hands. "How hard do you want to go?" He asked, removing his hand from the man's throat and trailing it down to his area, where he took hold, and began to rub against him.

"So hard..." Killian groaned. "I want to hear you scream..."

"Well in that case..." Peter slowly removed his shirt and pants, and when Killian tried to look away, brought a hand hard across his right cheek. "Look at me," he growled, digging his fingernails into Killian's chest and dragging them downwards, leaving long, red scratch marks.

Once Peter was completely bare, he slowly undid the button of the Captain's pants, then pulled them and his briefs to his ankles, making sure to give Killian a nice view of his backside in doing so.

Once both men were completely bare, Peter allowed Killian to pick him up, and wrapped his legs around the man's waist, pushing their swollen members together. He leaned forward, and began to suck on the fragile skin of Killian's neck, sighing pleasurably when the man began to moan obscenities. Killian ran his hands down Peter's back until they came to rest on his hips, where he held him in place as he ground against him.

"Yes, oh gods, yes..." Peter groaned, then continued sucking.

Killian tilted his head back, allowing Peter to suck on his adam's apple. This elicited a new kind of excitement from the man, one that consisted of both pleasure and pain. He pushed Peter's head harder against him, having never experienced this kind of lovely torture, before. He wanted to soak up every single bit of it, allow it to seep into his very bones. "Peter..." He moaned, running his hand through the boy's hair and pulling. "Oh fuck, it feels sooo good..."

Peter dragged his right hand up to Killian's mouth, and slipped two fingers into it. Killian took them hungrily, sucking hard and swirling his tongue around them. Peter teased him by pulling away, and Killian followed the boy's fingers with his mouth, wanting to experience that particular instance over and over again forever.

"My my," Peter chuckled, wiping Killian's saliva across his reddened cheek. "How desperate, you are. Would you like to show me how much you want it?"

"Yes," Killian breathed. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to be naughty for me," He growled, biting Killian's earlobe and tugging.

Almost immediately, Killian had Peter flat against the ground. He thrust his cock along the boy's entrance, causing him to groan against his chest. "We need a safe word," He said, clearing the hair from Peter's eyes.

Peter smiled, looking around for ideas. "Pixies," He said after a few moments of consideration.

"Okay," Killian whispered, kissing Peter gently on the forehead.

Peter brought his hands up around Killian's neck, pulling him closer. "Fuck me, captain..." he whimpered into the captain's ear.

Killian slowly slid into the boy, taking special care not to hurt him upon entry, but once he was inside, worked his way up to a steady rhythm. Peter arched his back as Killian sat up, pushing into him fully. Killian grunted loudly as the boy's muscles tightened around his rigidness.

"Fuck, Peter..." The man groaned, covering his hand to prevent from making too much noise. "Feels- Sooo good..."

Peter placed his hands on Killian's hips, directing him to his most sensitive spot. When Killian touched it, Peter began to cry out in pleasure.

Killian leaned over and smothered peter's cries with his lips, shoving his tongue down his throat and sucking on his bottom lip until it was nice and bruised. He thrust his hips faster until Peter was writing beneath him, his muffled sobs only spurring the captain on.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No!" Peter cried. "Just- close!"

"Ohhh..." Killian was almost at his high, but he wanted Peter to release first and watch him come undone as they shared this moment of pure ecstacy. He ran his fingers through Peter's hair, pulling his head back so that he could suck on his neck.

A scream escaped Peter's lips as he started to come, hot liquid spilling over his stomach. This, in turn, caused Killian to come, and both men lay there for a moment, melting into each other as they moaned and writhed in pleasure.

"D-daddy..." Peter breathed hard against Killian's cheek.

"That's right," Killian growled. "I'm your daddy." He sat up again, and continued to thrust deep into the boy. The throbbing in and around his area created a feeling of part pleasure, part pain, and part lust. It made the man's head spin as his hips slowed to a stop, and he slipped out of the boy. He fell onto the grass beside Peter, gasping as his cock continued to pulsate, gentle moans and sighs escaping his lips as he came down from his high.

Peter rolled towards Killian and hooked his right leg over the captain's "Can I come back to the ship tonight?" He asked, pressing his cock up against Killian's thigh.

"Of course," Killian whispered. He looked Peter deep in the eyes as he reached down and began to stroke the boy's cock. "I'm not nearly finished with you. It is my intention to have you all over my sheets by the time we're done."

"Fuck..." Peter shuddered, gently thrusting into Killian's hand. "Tell me what you wanna do to me..."

"Well first," The captain whispered. "I want to tie you up to the bed. Then, I want to take all of your clothes off. Stitch by stitch. With my teeth."

Peter bit his lip and moaned, already becoming excited again just from thinking about all the naughty things they would do once they were truly alone.

"Then," The captain continued. "Once you're all nice and hot for me, I'll mark you from head to toe, so that everyone knows who you belong to."

"Fuccckkk..." Peter climbed on top of Killian and began to ride his thigh, groaning and thrusting hard.

"Then, I'll devour your delicious little body. I'll lick and bite and scratch until a high is upon you that is more powerful than those of your wildest dreams. Oh, yes. By the time we're done, the whole of Neverland will know who screamed my name this night as I took him. Over, and over again."

By this time, Peter's hips were grinding furiously, another climax almost upon him. "Daddy!" He whimpered as Killian sat up and pulled the boy forward, giving him more room to work.

"Mmm..." The captain hummed. "That's it. Get off for me, little one. I wish to taste you."

Peter clenched his jaw as he started to come. He watched the pale liquid spurt from his rigid cock and onto the captain's thigh and stomach. It dripped down his skin and caught the light in such a way that one could call it art.

"That's it, now," Killian whispered. "Just like that. Very good, little one."

"I- I'm sorry. I made a mess," Peter said shamefully, looking away.

Killian chuckled, and turned Peter's face back towards him with a thumb and forefinger on his chin. "It's not a mess, if it can be cleaned up." He slowly dragged two fingers through the boy's fluid, then raised them to his lips, letting some of the excess liquid drip down his chin before he took them into his mouth. He let the boy watch as he rolled his eyes in pleasure and moaned around the mouthful.

"D- Do you like it?"

"Fuck..." Killian groaned as he licked his fingers clean. "So good... I want more."

"And more, you shall have," Peter whispered into the captain's ear, wrapping his hand around Killian's throat and squeezing gently. He smiled as the man began to curse under his breath, biting his lip in an attempt to keep quiet.

"Oh, let me do that for you." Peter brought his lips to Killian's, then gently bit his lower lip, pulling outwards slowly, then sucking. The taste of his own come in his mouth triggered something deep within him. Something dark. Something twisted. Tasting his fluid on the captain's tongue, introduced new levels of excitement that he didn't know he was capable of feeling. He melted into the kiss, allowing his tongue to push its way down until it touched the back of Killian's throat. He found Killian's hands and brought them to his face, showing how desperate he was to just bask in the moment. To lose himself in the man's mouth. To meld into him completely.

After a solid minute of intense kissing, tongue sucking, and lip biting, Killian broke away, a wide grin spread across his face. "We should go," He said. "I want you in my bed as soon as possible."

When both men were dressed, Killian swept Peter into his arms. "I hate seeing you like this," He confessed.

"What do you mean?"

Killian smiled devilishly and ran his tongue up Peter's neck. "Clothed."

Peter pulled the captain closer, groaning quietly into his ear. "It won't be long before I'm at your mercy, again."

As the pair flew across the cove to the captain's ship, Peter darted over and under Killian, poking at his ribs and ruffling his wind-blown hair. He dipped low, letting his fingertips drag across the glassy surface of the calm, moonlit water.

Killian pointed to something to Peter's left and began to laugh, his voice echoing into a chorus against the rocks. Peter looked over to see a small pod of mermaids, pointing at the boy's marks and giggling. "Someone's been having fun," One of them chirped in the boy's ear, then dipped back into the water and out of sight. Peter flipped onto his back, folding his arms behind his head and shrugging as they sailed through the air.

Killian touched down on the stern of The Jolly Roger, then took Peter by the hand and led him towards his quarters. "No one's here, tonight. They're all at the night market or hunting. So we can be as loud as we want."

"Good," Peter chuckled. "Because I wanna hear you scream my name."

Killian slammed the door to his chambers shut, then pinned Peter against it, exploring his area with his left hand and latching on to the boy's neck. "Ready for me to make you feel good?" He breathed raggedly against Peter's skin.

"Yes!" He cried, running his fingers through the man's hair and pulling at it. "I need it!"

Killian picked him up and stumbled to his bed, where they fell onto the sheets in a tangle of limbs and locked lips. Peter watched with fascination as Killian removed his shirt and pants, flexing and contorting his lithe body in a way that made Peter's core twitch. As soon as one part of him was bare, Peter would raise his hands to caress it. He ripped his underwear off, then began undressing the boy just as he had described. He started with his shirt, working it off slowly with his teeth. He worked the fabric until it was over his head, then tossed it to the floor with a jerk of his head. He gazed down at Peter with a rueful smile before moving down to his waist, breathing hot air against the boy's tummy as he began to tear at his pants.

"Killian..." Peter moaned, arching his back and pushing the captain's head harder against his skin. The captain dug his thumbs into the small indents beneath Peter's hips, massaging his skin gently as he removed the rest of the boy's clothes.

"I'm going to tie you up, now," Killian whispered, kissing Peter's neck softly. He reached over to the bedside table, opened the drawer, and retrieved a long length of rope. He maintained eye contact with the boy as he bound his wrists and ankles to the posters of the bed, then closed the curtains that hung from the top adjoining bars. Through the dim light, Peter saw Killian grinning devilishly. "Fuck, you look so good like this," The captain said as he began to stimulate the boy's body. He ran his tongue up slowly from his right hip, then across his chest, then down to his left hip, then back up again to his neck, where he began to bite gently into his soft flesh. Peter tugged on the restraints as he felt himself get more and more heated. He had never experienced something like this before, and just the thought that Killian could do whatever he pleased with him at this moment got his heart racing.

"Too tight?" Killian asked when Peter tugged a second time.

"No," He replied. "Just... Feels good..."

Killian chuckled against Peter's chest, then took one of his nipples into his mouth, biting down gently and smiling when the boy's entire body tensed.

"Oh, you like that, huh?"

Peter tilted his head back and sighed as Killian moved lower, thrusting his hips up as best he could against the restraints. "Daddy," He whispered helplessly as Killian began to run his tongue up the length of his cock.

"Mmm," The captain hummed as he took Peter's tip into his mouth, the vibration sending the boy's head spinning. He sucked in a breath when Killian bit down slightly, a wave of hot pleasure coursing through his veins.

"Fuck... So good..."

"You wanna feel something better?" Killian asked, running his hands up to Peter's chest.

"Yes please."

Killian moved his mouth lower and slowly took his balls into his mouth, sucking gently and pressing his tongue against the sensitive skin. However, he stopped when Peter began to thrust harder. "No, no, little one. I want to see how long you can stay still," He whispered.

Peter instantly stopped his movement and looked directly into Killian's eyes. "Yes, sir," He said, obediently.

"Fuck..." Killian climbed on top of Peter and began to grind against him. "Look at you, all spread out for me. You look so delicious, I could just devour you..."

"Please..." Peter begged. The pain in his core from being withheld from release was becoming overwhelming as be pleaded for the captain to take him.

Killian laughed as he dug his hips into Peter's area. "Funny," He said. "How you acted all big and tough in the forest, but now that I have you all tied up like this, you're just a desperate little boy." He leaned over, kissing the boy lightly on both cheeks, then finally coming to his lips. The kisses were soft at first, then became increasingly aggressive as both of their hungers grew until desperate groans filled the room. The sounds of pleasure that escaped the boy's mouth made Killian unbearably hard, but he wanted to hold out just a little bit longer to see if Peter could stand the pressure. He leaned into the boy's ear, and began to moan naughty things to him, watching with wonder as his body reacted pleasantly, relaxing one minute, then quaking in anticipation the next. He ran his tongue up Peter's sweat-soaked chest as he thrust his length along his entrance. "See how hard you're making me?" He asked.

"Captain..." Peter whimpered pathetically. "Please... I want it so bad..."

Deciding that Peter had had enough torture, he thrust into him deeply, sighing with pleasure as his own tension subsided. Peter cried out from the pain, which made Killian stop immediately. "Did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

"No!" He cried again. "Keep going!"

Killian resumed thrusting, the boy sheathing him so tightly that a moan accompanied the captain's every breath. It felt so incredibly good to ruin this desperate, young body, and to have him take him so desperately. He was delighted at Peter's strength, at his desperation, at his craving. Even with some of his older partners in the past, no one had exhibited this kind of carnal, savage desire, and seeing it come from someone so young excited him like nothing else.

As Killian began to lose control, Peter's voice rose from a cry to a scream. The man dug his fingernails into Peter's chest and watched as small amounts of blood began to pool on his skin, which only increased his hunger. He thrust harder still, ignoring the cramp in his side, for his high was almost upon him, and he could feel the utopia beginning to seep into his core.

Both men came at the same time, and through the haze of pure, unadulterated pleasure, Killian realized that Peter had been holding it this whole time so that they could release in unison and share this moment of vulnerability. At this notion, the captain thrust harder, wanting to give Peter the high that his body craved so desperately.

Peter tilted his head back and screamed helplessly as Killian's high increased. There was so much, that some of the fluid began to leak out of the boy and drip down his thighs and backside, which caused a shudder of pleasure to run through him. "Killian!" He shrieked. "Oh, fuck yes! Just like that!"

Even after they had both come down from their high, Killian stayed inside of Peter. Not thrusting, just enjoying the amazing warmness that radiated from the boy's core. "How did you like that?" He asked when he slipped out and began to untie him.

As soon as Peter was free, he sidled up to Killian and wrapped his arms around the man's stomach. "Sooo good..." He said, gently kissing the captain's skin. "I didn't know you could get that naughty. It was amazing."

"Oh yeah?" Killian chuckled. "Well what about you? How naughty can you get?"

"Very," Peter whispered.

Killian placed his hands on the boy's lower back and drew him closer. "Would you want to do some of those things for me?"

Peter cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Perhaps... But what's in it for me?"

Killian drew him closer still and leaned against his shoulder, smiling as he watched the goosebumps start to rise. "Well tonight, I was planning on showing you some new kinds of pleasure. Ones that will have you begging for more like a pathetic little bitch every time we stop."

Peter clenched his jaw, moaning at the degradation.

"Then tomorrow," The captain continued. "I was planning on taking you out to the reef for a swim. It's supposed to be a beautiful day, tomorrow - low tides and calm waters - so it'd be perfect."

The boy smiled, and raised his head to kiss Killian lightly. "Wow," He chuckled. "I didn't know you had a romantic side."

"Only for certain people," He said.

"And I'm guessing I'm one of those people?"

"Bold assumption," Killian joked, wrapping his hand around Peter's throat and squeezing playfully. "But yes. You are."

"Well then in that case..." Peter whispered, scooting to the edge of the bed. "I have some things to show you."

Killian leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed his flask as the boy took a record from the shelf, then gently put it on the player in the corner of the room. A soft, american jazz ballad began to whisper throughout the room, and Peter turned back to face the captain with a smirk. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready when you are, love," Killian said, tipping the flask and letting the rum spill into his mouth.

On cue, Peter began to roll his hips gently, then raised his hands to his hair, twisting it between his fingers and tugging. He closed his eyes, allowing his body and mind to be taken over by the music. He heard Killian shift, and opened his eyes to a squint. Killian had dropped his sated stance and was now sitting on the edge of the bed, watching the boy's every move.

Peter closed his eyes again, and turned around as the music began to swell. He bent over with straight, parted legs, and ran his hands down to his ankles, giving the captain a full view of his backside, then twisting around and laying a hand down hard on his ass. He then arched his back, and stood up and faced the captain, running his hands up and down his torso and leaving long, red scratch marks in his wake.

"Fuck," Killian whispered. He slid off the bed and crossed the room to where the boy stood, still absorbed in the music. He circled Peter, looking him up and down and biting his lip. Just seeing the boy perform like this almost made him harder than when they were in bed. Something about the way his body moved so independently, so freely, so effortlessly... It had such an ensnaring effect on the captain that he didn't dare look away.

When the song ended, Peter opened his eyes and turned around to face Killian. "How was that?" He asked.

Killian closed the meager distance between them and took the boy's face in both of his hands, kissing him tenderly. "Spectacular," He said when their lips parted briefly.

"Would you like to see my next act?" Peter asked as another song started to play.

"Yes," Killian said, without hesitation.

The boy nodded, leaning in to the captain's ear. "Lie down on the bed. Close your eyes."

Killian followed Peter's instructions, reassuming his position on the bed and laying on his back. He felt the weight of the boy centered at his waist, but he was completely still. "I want you to keep your eyes closed the entire time. I want you to _feel._" Peter said.

Killian nodded, reaching out and grabbing the sheets in his clenched fists as the boy began to roll his hips, alternating between vertical and circular movements. He sighed as he felt the boy's fingers whisper up and down at his chest, then circle around his nipples and making them hard. At this, Killian started to sigh and moan in pleasure, and reciprocated the movement of Peter's thrusting hips.

Peter leaned over as the music swelled once again, and ran his tongue up the captain's neck slowly, then bit into the soft skin behind his ear. "This is mine," He said as he bit into Killian's chest. "And so is this."

"Peter..." Killian moaned. "It's all yours. Take me..."

"Fuccckkk..." Peter breathed raggedly onto the man's skin as he moved his body faster, now bouncing up and down against Killian's hips. He took a fistful of the captain's hair and pulled it at the root, smiling as Killian arched his back in pleasure.

"Peter..." the man said. "I need you- to fuck me..."


End file.
